diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:BKM
Cool Rune Stuff Hi! Thanks for filling in the Rune Word pages! It's cool you're doing a good job fixing typos on the other pages, very precise. In case of future references, you can look here for Link Templates: Category: Link Templates. That way you don't have to, for instance, write out Ral, and instead just write . I didn't know that until someone told me ^^. Have a nice day, CologneCerroneHoudini 06:36, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I forgot the link. It's at Category: Link Templates. :P CologneCerroneHoudini 06:43, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Hello there, nice to see someone contributing. If you're going through the rune words could you link them like ? And I think Houdini meant to link to Category:Link Templates. :) - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::No no, I meant, link the bonuses the rune words give to the articles on those specific bonuses and look at all the link templates, just so you know that something like that exists and that it could make it easier for you. 07:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sorry for the communication fail earlier. OK, well, stuff like Knockback doesn't have a page yet. Link all the attributes and after I'll look and see what pages exist and are not linked correctly and what pages need to be made. OK? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 07:18, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :And another thing, don't link multiple times on a page to the same article. The only exceptions are extremely long pages. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 07:47, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::One more thing, don't link to faster X, link just to X. And Defense vs. Missiles is a special modifier, link to it, not missiles where Defense vs missiles is the bonus given by the rune word. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hey hey... How's it going?? SO MANY CONTRIBS?? And most of them don't need revisions. Wow. You almost edit like Dan, ma man over here!!! In his early days atleast... Heh heh. And you seem to be a literary type too. That's wonderful. Hope ta see ya more... See ya. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 15:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) ::::So... You contribute alright. Two days and over 250 edits (albeit minor ones) You're doing good cleanup jobs. That was my sphere until I figured out it messes up my traffic. My connection sucks like hell :( So, I can't afford to edit continuously. Thanx for your contribs and the rune word pages. And reply on any one talk page, don't split it up. Clutters up the page... :) that's why me and Dan had ta make archives. Kay?? How do you make a thumbs up with letters?? Oh well... "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 01:14, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::: Oh, sorry didn't realize I was cluttering your page. --BKM 03:52, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::OMG!! What's happening to me... Bad word selections again. Maybe I'm just too tired. I usually don't type like this... Sorry for being an ass. It doesn't clutter up the page per se. But look at the section below. Houdini goes on and on giving you comments. And you reply on his page. Check out the section in his page for what I mean. Now to understand what was going on, I had to open both of your talk pages and look at each comment trying to find a link :) For someone new to this wiki, such talk page conversations provide clues and instructions on how to do things right. And if you're a popular contributor, your page would be looked upon to provide some answers ^_^ Like the below one... It enlightened me regarding the br tags alright. If you're wondering how the other person will come to know that you're replying, don't worry... All of us here, regularly check the recent changes for updates. But that nifty li'l banner that appears on the top when your talk page's edited is cool right :) Didn't mean to be rude. Sorry :'( Oh... And plz introduce yourself at the welcome room. We wanna know how you gots ta know bout this wiki :) "NO, you don't need to fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 10:55, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Rune Pages and more! Hiya! I know you've been getting this a lot, but your editing is quite amazing. Aaaanyway, along the same lines of the Rune Word work you've been doing... The D2 wiki actually has some really good pages on Rune Words. But I think we could totally out do them if we just do what they do, only more! Haha, that sounded ruthless when I didn't really mean it to. I suppose what I mean is that they have some stuff that we don't, for instance individual commentary. So if you're up to it... Do you think you could try and add some commentary on the Rune Words? I know it's a lot of work, but it seems like you got a really good handle on the Rune Words (better than mine, anyway :D). Look at say, Chromatic Ire for an example. Except it doesn't have to be that long! The Unique pages, cos they have images, kind of have to have really long ones, but the Rune Words can even just be one or two sentences. I can make tables for the runewords and divide them into armor, helms, etc. But it would really help if you could do commentary, or we could even split them up and do them together :P CologneCerroneHoudini 04:02, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Right, like that, except it would be at the beginning as an intro message. (e.g. White is a rune word that blah blah blah. Although it has blah blah blah, it would be most useful for Necromancers because of blah blah blah). Go ahead and take your time, there's definitely no rush :) CologneCerroneHoudini 04:11, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Oh! Um... btw. Apparently, instead of , we're supposed to write . If you did use , don't worry about it. I went so long doing that until someone told me, and it made me kinda mad, haha. But it can be easily changed, and if you want I could even correct them. Sorry about that. CologneCerroneHoudini 04:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, on every one? Well if that's the case, don't worry about it. Apparently, in XHTML every tag needs to be closed, so is replaced with to make it closed, so apparently is "better." I think technically they're the same thing, and I don't completely understand it myself, all I know is that I got a little frustrated cos I had to change it on three or four unique item lists :D. If you did it already, that's fine, you don't have to change them. Just use for future reference :). CologneCerroneHoudini 04:37, 2 September 2008 (UTC) ::In XHTML every tag needs to be closed, and in the reverse order of opening, so for instance you can't write in XHTML. The same is with , it need to be closed, but as it doesn't have a closing tag, you close it in the same tag . This is done because it's harder for stuff like mobile phones and PDAs to devote extra resources to solving jumbled up coding, like a desktop can. And desktops benefit from these changes, because it minimizes the demand on their processors too, sometimes by surprising amounts. So, long story short, this reduces processor usage on all user agents and those with the least powerful processors benefit the most. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 06:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Ah, certainly. What I was thinking of doing was creating several "List of" pages (like the List of Unique ______ pages) for each one, and they could each be added to the Ruen Word template. Oh, and in terms of screenshots... don't even worry about it. I think it's kinda superfluous myself, for as long as we have good commentary I think we'll totally out do them :D CologneCerroneHoudini 04:52, 3 September 2008 (UTC) PS: Also, thanks for making the basic "List of" pages! It makes life much easier :DCologneCerroneHoudini 06:46, 6 September 2008 (UTC) And the Award goes to... If we had a reward template for runes, you'd be the first to get it. But we don't :( So, thank you for your contributions. The commentary in the Runewords are flawless by the way... "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) You forgot to give him this: Help needed... Okay, maybe you're still mad at me for calling you a clutterer but we need your help. Since you seem to be helping out much, we have a quest for you, look at this. That is a page from our rivals, commonly called the other wiki ~_~ in these parts. We use their pages like blueprints and improve upon them. You can see the difference in their and our versions of the Barbarian and Witch Doctor pages. So, what we need you to do is to make a very similar page like that over here titled Diablo III Media Coverage complete with links to the various interviews and vids you see there. We don't need their templates. Only the links. Can I hear you asking why you need to do this?? I have only one answer... Plz help us. I'm on a break till Dec till my semesters are over and Dan's busy cause his schools started. And Houdini already has his hands full with the unique item pages. So, I beg of you, please help us in this dire hour of need. Please reply. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 09:29, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Here's a list of Diablo III interview's compiled on the D3 forums. Look through this and complete the list of interviews where needed. This, if you are willing to help. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 09:41, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Okay... We've made things a bit simpler :) Instead of having a page with nothing but interviews, we're creating a separate column for D3 news... Check out the new skin. Isn't it awesome?? :) So, instead of doing a single page, we want you to add as much as possible to the Diablo News Archive. Don't forget to split them by months. For interviews, put up a line summarizing the interview and link it like the Jay Wilson one in the main page. We could use your writing skills in them. Ok?? Cheers. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 06:35, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Unprotected... Only for you mah man :) No worries bout the copyright thing... Its not copyrighted. Just a public domain like us. "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 05:10, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::WOW!!! Thanx a yowza... You really do care *sniff* :) We'll need to modify it to suit our needs but that can be done, provided we have the time. Weekends will do. And meanwhile, stay around and help this wiki shine!!! You're shining man... SHINING!!! "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 06:20, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Tables and other stuff.... Say, I have no clue how to make proper tables, and I recently migrated some data to our List of Crafted Items page, is there any tutorial you can point me to on how to build proper tables? --BKM 06:36, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Ok. Glad to see you're very active. I'm going to make a numbered list of things I want to say to address the recent edits you've made: # Tables are easy to make, if you know a little css. Here's Wikipedia's tutorial on tables. # Don't copy the other wiki's articles entirely. Adapt them to our own needs. For example, the crafted items FAQ should be integrated into the crafted item page, which is now made up of two sentences. That's just a bad way of conveying information. # Don't use headers (=h1=). It's aesthetically unpleasant and furthermore it's bad coding because the page's title is an h1 header, also. There are a few exceptions, but those are made on a case by case basis. # Don't make a huge page for crafted items, split it up into a page on Casters items, a page on Hit Power items et cetera or even pages for each item and interlinking with a template. # The only images that should be centered are those that are very wide and disrupt the flow of text around them, like the first image in Art controversy. The logos on Battle.net are not disruptive and so, should be on the right. Why did you center them? Why does the article "need further picture format fixes"? I don't get it. I thinks that's all. Hope this list helps you. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 11:48, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I forgot one thing: Categorize and, if necessary, stub new pages. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 12:16, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :Another thing I forgot: "Diablo News Archive Need to look at page format(too confusing), need to Correct some "syntax" errors." Pardon me? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 19:04, 15 September 2008 (UTC) ::About the News page: Yeah nothing against you but I like more spacing in between the different headings, it looks confusing and cluttered to me but maybe not to you, it is just a preference thing. Oh and yeah I did adapt the articles a little bit, but I was pretty tired last night and didn't want to mess with major revisions right then. --BKM 22:09, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Oh cool, glad there'll be someone else to make tables :). One thing though: when you're making the table, go ahead and add color to headers, etc. I added some to one of the tables you made already on the List of Crafted Items (which is a great page, btw). And also, feel free to add all internal links like you did on the Rune Words: I'm sure you were going to do that already, but I just thought I'd mention it :). Other than that, I believe Dan has said it all :P. CologneCerroneHoudini 22:39, 15 September 2008 (UTC) :It's not cluttered to me. How would you change it? Don't put a colored, bolded thing at the start of each new item. Those look hideous to me. Each pixel feels like a bleeding hole in my retina. What about the rest of the stuff? Will you move the FAQ to the crafted item page? Will you split the list of crafted items into separate pages? And what are those "picture format fixes" that Battle.net needs? Centering the images? Please, give point by point responses to my posts. OK? I'm just trying to understand what you are doing and what you want to do. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 05:43, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :: 1. Well the list I have on my main page is really for me to remember what I want to fix/take a look at, and also so I can easily navigate to those pages, since I am hate using the search function on this and any wiki. :: 2. What seems to be the problem is I thought the bolded statements at the start of each item looked nice and neat, you however hate it so this is causing a conflict of sorts. I don't know what to do about it so I will just leave that to you to decide what you want since you have been editing longer. :: 3. There are some things that I put on my main page that looks like it is a direct attack on people who changed the formatting, but was in fact a reminder to me that I need to change the formatting from the stuff that I had copied from the other wiki. I meant no disrespect nor am I implying that the news page is in fact too confusing, but to me it is. The "syntax" errors I am referring to is: when I copied the news from the other wiki I noticed they had a lot of internal reference, and links to articles within their own wiki, so the "syntax" part of my statement was supposed to be a little joke, and had absolutely nothing to do with your edits nor with anyone other persons edits on this wiki. :: 4. Also On the Battle.net page the pictures, and I am going to be frank, cluttered the hell out of the page, and there were edit buttons that appeared on the side of it which I simply cannot stand, I like pictures to be within a heading not cutting it off. :: 5. Yes I can and will move the FAQ to the actual Crafted items page, though I believe that the page it occupies cannot be removed (might be wrong on this). Also about the splitting of the crafted items, I put them onto the List of Crafted Items page, what did you want me to do to split them further? :: 6. I am not sure what you meant by the h1 headings since I usually use the h3 headings, the other wiki may have used h1 when I copied them over and I simply did not get around to editing them up to h3. :: 7. I did make a little effort of changing the format of what I copied, but I did not have time to do any format fixes, also I am not familiar with CSS as I never edited any wikis where tables and other graphical displays were normal. :: 8. I centered the images because I thought that they looked better that way, and again you may disagree but yet again it is a preference and you are free to change it however you want. --BKM 06:31, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::Oh I also hate h2 headers for something that is supposed to be a subcategory, that is why I use h3 a lot. AND I just understood what you meant about splitting the Crafted Items page, I will do that too.--BKM 06:36, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::I think I should merge this conversation on your talk page. It's kinda important. Sorry, if it feels like I snapped at you or that I am annoyed with you. I just had a very bad couple of days. On to replying: ::# I know that, I do that too on my page. ::# Don't know.... Why does it look cluttered to you? I can read it just fine. Give me a reason. ::# Direct attack? Not at all. Sorry if I gave that impression. ::# How do they clutter the page? The text flows neatly around them. The H1 header underlines go over the image and the Edit tags are just pushed to the left a little. What browser are you using? Is it up to date? What resolution? What system? I have over 20 versions of browsers on my computer for troubleshooting sites and I want to see if I can replicate what you see. ::# It can, by me or another sysop. ::# That's part of what I meant with adapting the articles. ::# Neither have I before this. ::# My previous post addresses centered images. ::# Glad to see you understood me. :- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 07:14, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Okay, I am using Firefox 3 with a 1440 X 990 monitor on a Toshiba Satellite laptop. I can read the news page just fine as well, but at a superficial glance it looks confusing, and it just looks cluttered, but again I won't change anything so don't worry about it. That is okay with me if the logos are not centered on the battle.net page. --BKM 07:23, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::::So why would the Edit links no appear? It's strange... And I'll change the Diablo news archive. First, space out the news with half a row or a row between them, whichever looks best, and maybe add an Interview or whatever to the start of each news item, but plain, without color. It's a compromise. Oh, almost forgot, your sig , I guess, should be the other way round. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 07:35, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok sounds good, I did not realize that the starting items were in color. --BKM 07:41, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::Dude, from now on, let's keep a discussion on just one talk page. Reply here, I'll see it. And your signature should like this I suppose :BoboKilledMe. Oh, and for convenience, link to your talk page in your sig. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:09, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Okay, yeah what happened was I pulled this signature from my other wiki account and forgot to change it to my User Page, I already know that the signature is supposed to link to the User Page it was a simple mistake. --BKM 08:14, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Oh, okay, at least I know what BKM stands for :D. Sorry for deleting part of your talk page, I couldn't connect to wikia properly and I guess my edit was misinterpreted by the server because of the lag or my browser sent bad data on trying to reconnect. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:18, 16 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Sorry bit of an edit conflict... Anyway, Haha, yeah I thought that was the reason, though it did confused me for a bit, no problems. --BKM 08:42, 16 September 2008 (UTC) How does the Diablo News Archive look now? Any better?- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:31, 16 September 2008 (UTC) :Yes it looks ten times better to me now, thanks. --BKM 08:43, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Content Hi BKM. Please be careful when making use of other sources. The other diablo wiki is not released under a free license so their content can not be copied here. Only content that is available under the GFDL can be copied here. If there are pages other than the crafting FAQ that you have copied from diablowiki, please can you remove that or rewrite it in your own words? If you have any questions about the Wikia copyrights policy, please leave me a message on my talk page. Thanks. Angela (talk) 03:08, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :Sorry there dude. It's not your fault. It was me who told you that we could copy from them. So, I've cleared your name and hold myself responsible :P Well anyways, once Angela replies. You'll be fine :) Can't say the same for me though :P I'm dead :) "Fear me!!!" (f")f <-- MOBOKILL (Ramblings) 04:08, 20 September 2008 (UTC) ::No worries. --BKM 10:50, 20 September 2008 (UTC)